Harry and his mates adventure
by mental-chick
Summary: Harry and his mates adventure into the unknown...


It was a lovely summer's day so Harry Potter decided to go on an adventure into the Forbidden Forest with his two mates, Hermione and Ron. They knew that the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds but they couldn't give a pig's bottom. So, with a bag full of food, drinks and a map they sneaked into the dark shadows of the trees.  
"Where are we going?" questioned Ron.

"Don't you remember, stupid? We are exploring and we won't get lost cause I got a map and my brains to get us back to Hogwarts." Answered Hermione with a little hint in her voice but Ron didn't get it.  
"What are you going on about woman?" asked Ron who was clueless.  
"You know." Hermione paused and looked at him with her glistening eyes then looked down at his trousers.  
"Oh, right. I remember." Replied Ron.  
Harry wasn't really listening; he was mesmerized with the shafts of sunlight coming through the trees which reflected off these strange looking creatures. These creatures were staring at them with curious eyes and Harry was staring straight back at them! They were quite small creatures only about a few feet tall and had the same structure as a pony. The colours of their coats ranged from pink to brown which was quite strange!  
"Shhh!" Harry whispered.  
"What?" Hermione and Ron shouted.

Then they saw the creatures. When they set their eyes on them, they became mesmerized like Harry did when he saw them.  
"They are Farmezes, they are just like ponies but different colours and they live on the border of the forest." Hermione murmured, "We must look away..."  
Harry closed his eyes and pulled Ron and Hermione out of sight of the Farmezes, he looked back, they disappeared.  
"Come on, we need to get a move on, so we can even be out of sight. I looked on the weekend activities board for trips into the Forest and we have half an hour to get a decent distance away from the path." Harry said to Hermione and Ron who were still coming to terms of the event that just happened.  
"Ok, ok." Muttered Ron.

They started to walk off the path into the dark trees; Hermione was studying the map so they know where they were going. They walked deeper into the forest when suddenly they heard footsteps and voices in the distance.  
"That must be the expedition." Harry whispered.  
They carried on walking until Hermione pointed out that they have walked in far enough. They stood there in silence and looked at the ground not knowing what to say. Hermione looked at them.  
"So… How shall we start?" Hermione hinted, "Ok. I have an idea… Get out your wands."  
They all pulled out their wands from their pockets.  
"Oh come on guys, I am not coming up with all the bloody ideas, here." Hermione said impatiently as she sat on a mossy tree root. She looked at both of them. Harry was looking at his wand like he hasn't seen it before and Ron look bewildered.  
"Hermione, do you know any spells that we can use?" asked Ron.  
"Mmm… Well… Ok… you all know the vanishing spell right?" inquired Hermione.  
"Yes," replied Harry and Ron.  
"We could work with that." Hermione paused and lifted her wand into position, "Vanishium Rapusis!"  
Harry and Ron's clothes disappeared except their boxers. They looked at her in shocked which turned in to a sinister smile.  
"Vanishium Rapusis!" They both cried as Hermione clothes vanished except her bra and knickers. Harry and Ron checked out her body looking quite impressed, Hermione blushed.  
"What are you two like, eh?" Hermione said.  
"I don't wanna do this," said Ron really quietly.  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" cried Ron.  
Harry and Hermione was stunned and just stared at him. Ron changed back into his clothes and ran off.  
"WAIT!" screamed Hermione, "You don't know where you're going."  
Ron didn't hear her, he just ran off into the forest.

When they got back to Hogwarts it was about mid afternoon, Harry and Hermione went to the dinning hall to grab a bit of lunch. They saw Ron, on his own, nibbling onto a bit of bread. They walked over but Ron stormed off.

**I know it isn't very good but oh well. Be nice please.**


End file.
